


I'm Yours

by mxstyassasxin



Series: 24 for my 24th [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, Full Moon, Healing, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstyassasxin/pseuds/mxstyassasxin
Summary: Work No 15 of my birthday drabbles, inspired by Jason Mraz's I'm Yours.After Remus showers following the full moon, he struggles to find the energy to heal the new wounds that marr his skin. It's a good job he's got a boyfriend who loves to take care of him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 24 for my 24th [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736755
Kudos: 50





	I'm Yours

Sirius stood in the doorway to the bathroom, leaning against the frame with his arms folded across his chest, his gaze raking up his boyfriend’s marred back. The dimples just above the waistband of his boxers where they sat low on his slim hips. The bumps of his spine, protruding more than usual beneath his pale skin because of the way he was hunched over the sink. The even paler patches of skin, almost glowing in the bathroom lights, that littered his shoulders, back, sides. And then the red marks. Raw wounds still healing from the night before, jagged lines around his waist where he had tried to hold himself back, vertical rips down his back where he had pressed himself against the walls of the shack, breaking his skin on splinters and rusty nails.

“Don’t, Pads. Don’t look.” Remus had raised his head and was now looking back at Sirius in the mirror. The pain, bare on his face, almost knocked Sirius to the floor.

“Re…” he whispered, making his weak knees move forwards until his fingers were hovering over the scars he had memorised after every moon, smooth and silver beneath the touch of his lips.

He pressed the tips of his fingers lightly to one of those healed last month, a puncture wound caused by Prongs overexerting the force needed to keep a particularly angry Moony away from the castle. He continued to brush along the lines, leaning forwards to follow his fingers with his lips, expressing his love and admiration through every kiss, feeling Remus shiver as he relaxed kiss by kiss.

When Remus rolled his shoulders back and winced at the motion, Sirius picked his boyfriend’s wand up off the counter and used it to summon a vial of dittany, spreading it gently along the raw lines before drawing the jagged edges together, Remus’ wand responding perfectly in his relaxed grasp.

He curled his hands over Remus’ hips, kissing his way up the freshly healed skin until he was peering over the top of Remus’ right shoulder, steel grey eyes meeting heated amber in the mirror above the sink. It was then that Sirius first noticed the long gash stretching along his forehead from hairline to the outside corner of his right eye where it puckered at his eyelid.

“Moony,” he said, eyes widening in horror, spinning his boyfriend around and reaching up to tentatively touch the wound which was still leaking blood down Remus’ cheek. “Why haven’t you healed this?”

Remus winced as Sirius pressed slightly too hard at the loose flesh.

“Sorry, love. I’m sorry.” Sirius removed his exploratory fingers and sat Remus down onto the stool next to the sink, bringing the gash to a better level for him to deal with.

“I didn’t think it was so bad until I got out of the shower,” Remus said, voice tinged with despair. Sirius can’t have noticed it being that bad either. Remus was always covered in dirt and blood after a shift, before they could get him in the shower, the hot water doing more for him than any cleaning charm ever could. Often, the blood was mostly superficial, the wounds having already healed or not bleeding as much when he was back in his human form.

“So, you just stood looking at it? You can see it. You should have healed it.”

“And mess my eyesight up with these hands?” his boyfriend responded dryly, holding his trembling hands up for Sirius to see.

He took them in his grasp and kissed the knuckle of each individual finger, looking into Remus’ eyes, ignoring the blood at the corner of his right.

“You’re okay, love. I’ve got it.” Sirius reached for the dittany again and tilted Remus’ head back so as not to get any in his eye. “Close your eyes for me, love.”

Remus exhaled a long, deep breath through his luscious, pursed lips and Sirius couldn’t help but run his thumb over them, hearing Remus’ breath catch at his touch. Sirius’ mouth curled up at the corners, and he placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lower lip.

“Brace yourself, Moony,” he said, returning his attention to the long gash marring Remus’ face. He managed to distance himself enough from what he was doing that he resisted the urge to flinch when Remus did, concentrating on his precise application of the dittany so that it wouldn’t run into his boyfriend’s eye.

After he had carefully closed the gash and placed a lingering kiss on Moony’s forehead, Sirius knelt in front of Remus, laying his head in the werewolf’s lap. Remus’ hands automatically began combing Sirius’ hair back off his face, drawing a pleased sigh from his lips which caressed Remus’ bare thigh.

A shiver ran through Remus and Sirius felt his hands still. He rolled his head slightly so that he was looking up at Remus. The heat had returned to those amber eyes and Sirius heard his boyfriend release a deep, shuddering breath as his pupils dilated.

“Re,” Sirius warned, “I love you, but now isn’t the time. You still need rest.” He stood from the tiled floor and pulled Remus up with him.

“Will you come to bed with me at least, Pads?” Remus asked and Sirius could hear the nervous anticipation in his boyfriend’s quiet voice.

He tilted his head up and drew Remus down into a kiss. “Of course, Moony. I’m yours. Always.”


End file.
